Unexpected
by Nytel
Summary: Zak Adama was not at all what she had been expecting. PG. No spoilers. Kara/Zak pre-relationship.


**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote during class one day.  
For anyone wondering about Summer Nights, yes I'm still going to finish it. I honestly just don't have the time I need to devote to it right now. Between taking an overloaded semester at school and going to Antarctica for 3 weeks my free time is VERY limited. As soon as I can though, I will get back to it. Promise.  
Also, I have yet to see pretty much any of season 4.5, so don't mention anything please? Thanks!

**Unexpected**

When Kara first saw Zak Adama's name on her basic flight class list, she cringed. The last thing she wanted was to deal with a daddy's boy, a military brat who was used to getting his way all the time.

However, Zak turned out to be nothing like she had expected.

***

During her first lecture, she ignored him and pretended not to hear the rush of whispers that floated around the classroom when she called out his name for attendance. After class, she looked up from her teaching podium to find him still seated in one of the desks. Meanwhile, all of the other students had filed out, heading for their next class. The Adama boy had his feet kicked up on top of the small desk, and he was twirling a pen between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand.

"Something you need, Ensign?" she asked tersely, staring at him.

A grin surfaced on his face, and he dropped his feet back down to the ground. When he stood up, he purposefully didn't salute her, nor even address her properly. With his background there was no doubt in Kara's mind that he knew protocol, he was just choosing not to follow it.

"Actually there is," he said slowly, but politely as he stepped out from behind his desk. The way that he formed his words and the smoothness of his tone irked her. The stupid idiot was trying to charm her, but she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Spit it out," she snapped at him. "I don't have all day."

Unlike most of her nuggets, he didn't hesitate at her tone—hell, he didn't even stop smiling. He just kept walking towards the podium, only stopping when he was a few feet away from her.

His face turned serious. He looked her directly in the eye and said, "I need you to treat me like any other student. I don't give a frak if my father is a battlestar commander or in charge of the whole gods damned fleet. To you I should just be another nugget."

Kara found herself instantly intrigued by his request, or perhaps she should call it a demand. Maybe Zak Adama wasn't such a daddy's boy after all. Good. "And what makes you think I give a damn about who your father is?" she asked harshly.

Zak grinned at her. "Exactly what I wanted to hear, thank you." He turned to walk away, but Kara stopped him.

"Ensign," she all but yelled, and he paused in his tracks. Slowly he turned back around to look at her. "The next time you have a question for me, you address me properly. Is that understood?"

Kara nearly laughed as he stood at attention and snapped off a salute in record time. He was trying to show off.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"At ease."

His grin was back. It was all Kara could do to stop from returning it. When he looked at her for a second too long, she barked, "You got something else you wanna say?"

The shrug he gave her might have passed for an acceptable answer—if it weren't for the smirk that went with it.

"I asked you a question, Ensign," she spoke through gritted teeth, but her words were only barely fueled by real irritation.

He was still smirking. "Just thinking, sir. Maybe some of the stories about you are true after all."

Kara almost laughed; it seemed that her reputation preceded her nearly everywhere these days. "And what stories are those?" she asked calmly, not letting any of her amusement show.

He winked at her. "I think you know which ones."

A buzzer rang out over the PA system, and Zak threw up his hands in the air as he jogged for the door. If he didn't get his ass in gear he'd be late for whichever class he had next.

"See ya tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the flux of students filling the hallways of the Academy.

Kara turned her attention back to the stack of papers on the podium and gathered them up. As she headed for the doorway, she noticed that she was smiling, something it felt like she hadn't done in weeks.

She shook her head in disbelief as she flicked off the classroom lights—Zak Adama was not at all what she had been expecting.

The End


End file.
